Overlord when the Music stops
by 0cassar
Summary: When something that should have been forgotten accidently gets set lose it is up to Aimz to fix it and to put them back where they belong or will this be the end of Ainz and the gang and how can a little old Music box save the entire Tomb of Nazarick.


Deep in the Great tomb far from anyone ear plays a lovely melody "dum de de dum de de dum " plays a old music box that sits on a dusty table in room of one of the great one forgotten about even by the great one who made it even the creature that keeps the music box wound up.

The Music box Rarely stops its beautiful melody "dum de de dum de de dum " the room the music box sits in is similar to a gothic cathedral the doors to the room are made from a black iron and the room is like the inside of a gothic Cathedral big and has lots of room.

Throu the room are many world benches and tools and gears of all sizes and other such parts like springs and mothers and magic power crystals and soul shards. Throughout this room where many leather bound journals each one had a different topic whriten in a different language.

But a music box must be wound by someone or something. The great one that used this room was a tinker and made many creations that he had to put down but he had. Few success. If you could call them that .

But know one know what happened to them or the room or even the great one who made all of it. Even Ainz forgot about some of it but the doors had a special lock that only him or the other forty could unlock the key was the rings of the tomb and on a full blood moon the Door was accidentally unlocked.

It was accidentally unlocked by a young dark elf boy who was gifted one of these suck rings when he was exploring the tomb but unknown to him when he walked past the old door he broke the seal on the door .

That day would become the day that the music box when quiet. And when the doors opened seven Creatures walked out and saw something new for the first time since they where locked away .

"hmm he's is late lord Ainz Mare is never usually late"said Demiurge pacing around.thinking .

"relax demiurge I told Mare he could go exploring before he came here he might have just gotten lost or lose track of time from.exploring the tomb .

Just then Mare came Runnjng through the doors panting " im *pamts sorry *pants im late *pants "said mare barely able to stand .

"it is fine Mare now tell me did you find anything interesting in the great Tomb "asked Ainz Marw stood up and thought for a sec "actully I did I came across two huge black.Iron doors with beautiful detailed Carings and I could here a music box from.the other side but I couldn't open the doors like they where locked "said Mare.

"Mare "said Ainz looksknf sternly at him "did you say two black iron doors what kind of carvings did they have on them " asked Ainz "well both of the doors had a big beautiful bleeding rose on both the doors the blood that was coming from.the roses looked so real.i touched it and when I did it got my glove wet with red stains."said Mare.

"mare can you please leave the room and go take a bath and relax the rest of the day "said Ainz. So Marw when as did as he was told

"lord Ainz what seems to be the problem m"askez Demiurge "come with me "said Ainz as he Opened a portal. As the both stepped through and before them where the two doors.

They where the same doors Mare and told them about but now they where open and the blood from.the roses had stopped.

"tell me Demiurge why where you created "Asked Ainz lookkmf into the room "well My lord to protect one.kf the great floors of Nazaric "sais Demiurge bowing.

"that is correct well only half you see demiurge im about to tell you something that none of the toshr Guardians know not Even Elbedo."said Ainz

"you see Demiurgw when the Tomb was first created we didn't make you and the other first off you see there where "others " before you " you see you guys can only legal up like us but the things we creates where different. We found a loophole in a specific creation method Called Automaton Golm creation ."said Ainz

"and what was this loophole you found lord Ainz"asked Demiurge with a smile " you see we where not only just able to level.you and us up but we where able to legal up minerals to legal one hundred and then craft them into objects and give them another one hundred levels and so we did that ."said Ainz

"there where many failed attempts but then we figured it out and creates seven of them.they where more powerful than any player or monster " said Ainz now looking around .

"so tell me Lord why did you only make seven of them and not more" asked Demiurge "becouse the loophole closed and the well of unlimited magic and ex closed off but you see at first it was amazing nothing could stop them not even me "said Ainz looking through the Journals .

"thats impossible lord Ainz that must have been before you were.as powerful now "saod Demiurge "yes or was but I was still strong enough to be able to kill you in one blow but them it took.five of us to take ten of it's hp off" said Ainz .

Then it hit Demiurge the relations of what Ainz has just told him that Golms can't be killed. And that there was no way of stopping them .

"lord Ainzs how did you guys manage to stop them "asked demiurge "with this " said Ainzs and then for. A small plain box can the beautiful melody it was the music box .

"now demiurge we must find them and gather them before it's to late"said Ainz but unknown to him it might have been to late for that.

On the third floor shalltear had sensed a powerful aura and when to investigate with her vampire braids "hmm briads go and see what that is "said Shalltear and they did after a moment she hers a quick scream from them and then quite.

"hmm this shall be fun "said shalltear and she was off in a flash and saw what happened he Vampire Briads dead on the floor with whip marks all over them .

"im soo sorry aaaabout them they weeeer so weak they didn't give me any plllleauser at all buuuuut you look like you would give me some fuuun" .

Before Shalltear stood a doll like creature who had creaks all over her body but she saw them slowly begins to fade away

"hmm the only person who can kill my Briads are me " yelled shalltear "oooooh yaaaa well ccccome and teach me if you can "said the doll like women and so the two had a huge battle the two through each tower through wall and finally after only a few minutes Shalltear was caught up by the dolls whip "now I think I should tell you my Name it is Umbrina Now its time to have some.fun "said Umbrina ripping off Shalltears clothes and then having her .

All you could here where her midfield crys of pain and pleasure .


End file.
